


Omission

by Connan



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: CULAo, F/F, Femslash, Imagerie Suicidaire, Mention de suicide, Mort de Personnage, Spirituel, Suicide, Suicide Implicite/Référencé, Tragédie, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connan/pseuds/Connan
Summary: Elles ne se parlaient pas. Ne se touchaient pas. Ne se regardaient pas. Pourtant, elles se comprenaient mieux que quiconque…





	Omission

**Author's Note:**

> Une autre vieille fanfiction, dont je ne savais pas quoi faire et qu'il fallait bien que je mette quelque part.
> 
> Celle-ci doit aussi probablement dater de 2013-2014, même si je pense qu'elle est encore plus vielle que « Dreamless ».
> 
> Si je me rappelle bien j'avais écrit ça parce-que j'avais été inspiré par la version de « Magnet » de CUL et Aoki, mais honnêtement, à part ça...
> 
> Avertissement de Contenu: Morts de personnages et suicide. Ce n'est pas graphique ou quoi, juste vaguement suggéré. Peut-être un peu de pensées dépressives aussi.

« Dis, as-tu déjà remarqué ? »

Une vague s’échoua sur la plage, lentement, avant de repartir aussi distinctement qu’elle était venue.

« As-tu déjà remarqué… que lorsque l’on mange une fraise, le goût disparaît plus vite que lorsque l’on mange une framboise ? »

CUL cligna des yeux, deux fois, sans bouger, avant de soupirer en affaissant ses épaules.

« Ahem… peut-être, articula-t-elle doucement en se grattant la joue. Je n’ai jamais fait attention à ça… »

Elle attendit un moment, puis redirigeât son regard vers Aoki, qui n’avait pas bougé d’un poil, la tête levée vers le ciel qu’elle scrutait avec attention sans la moindre émotion, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Aoki… était un spécimen assez spécial.

Déjà, elle était toute petite. CUL était sûre qu'elle devait avoir environ son âge, mais elle lui arrivait à grande peine à la poitrine, et pourtant, CUL était juste dans la moyenne niveau taille, pour ses dix-sept ans.

Ensuite, elle avait des cheveux étranges. Ils étaient bleus clair, de la même couleur que cette pierre semi-précieuse, le lapis-lazuli, avec des dégradés violets. Ils étaient long — très long, tellement que CUL n’avait jamais réussi à déterminer leur longueur exacte, lisse et ramifiés en deux mèches qu’elle attachaient derrière son crâne par deux petites perles turquoises, en sorte de couettes basses. Elle portait une petite robe blanche, simplette, un peu crémeuse et un peu salie.

Aoki avait la peau blanche — blafarde.

Elle ne souriait et ne parlait pas.

D’ailleurs, elle était pour ainsi dire presque inexpressive — des fois, ses pupilles bleues brillaient ou s’éclairaient d’une douce lumière, ou bien ses joues se coloraient d’un peu de rose, ou bien elle laissait échapper de sa bouche quelques sifflotements, d’une toute petite voix aiguë et légère, aussi douce que belle.

Mais CUL avait tout le temps l’impression qu’elle vivait dans un autre monde — dans un autre espace-temps, que la réalité ne la concernait pas vraiment.

Des fois, elle ouvrait la bouche. Outre que pour chantonner ou bien chuchoter des mots dont CUL n’arrivait pas à comprendre le sens. Mais lorsqu’elle parlait — pour de vrai — c’était comme si elle ne s’adressait pas vraiment à elle. Elle lui parlait bien, mais elle ne la regardait jamais dans les yeux. Et même lorsqu’elle la regardait, CUL avait l’impression qu’elle ne la voyait pas.

Lorsqu’elle faisait des phrases, c’était toujours pour des remarques insensées.

CUL non plus ne disait rien. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à Aoki. Elle ne pouvait faire aucune conversation avec elle, ne réussissait à prononcer aucun mot en sa présence, comme si elle sentait que cette dernière lui intimait à chaque fois de se taire et d’écouter ce qui se passait autour d’elle.

Et bien qu’elle ne la lui ait jamais formulée, CUL obéissait à cette demande silencieuse.

Parce-que pour elle, Aoki était spéciale.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l’attirait chez elle — chez cette fille presque muette, dont les émotions étaient comme falsifiées. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n’arrivait plus à la quitter.

Elle n’arrivait plus à la lâcher, à s’en séparer.

Sans même en comprendre la raison.

* * *

Elle l’avait rencontré un jour de pluie.

CUL est le genre d’ados que l’on qualifie de « à problèmes ». Elle ne se rappelle plus quand cela a dérapé. Quand elle à commencer à sécher les cours, à répondre à ses profs et à se faire exclure, à traîner avec des gamins de son âge dit « peu fréquentable », à enchaîner soirées sur soirées, à ne plus rentrer chez elle le soir, à ne plus faire attention à son ancien entourage jusqu’à ses parents.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s’est passé. Elle ne sait plus où sont ses limites, où elle en est, où elle est sensée aller… et à dire vrais, elle n’en n'a plus rien à faire.

Quel est l’intérêt, maintenant ?

Même si elle essayait de se raccrocher, elle n’y arriverait pas — on lui dirait « Trop tard ! », avec ce sourire mesquin qu’ont ces gens qui se croient supérieurs juste parce-qu’eux, ils ont _réussi._

Et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas retourner dans cette boucle infinie d’études dont son esprit avait eut tellement de mal à se dépêtrer. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle haïssait cette société, et ne voulait pas en faire partie.

CUL marchait d’un pas pressé dans l’une des rues de Nagoya, furibonde, les poings serrés et sous une pluie de corde qui semblait préparer la venue d’un orage — sauf que, bien qu’elle ne soit équipée ni de parapluies ni d’anoraks, CUL s’en fichait pas mal.

Elle était partie — alors que pour une fois elle avait assisté au cours ! — de sa classe en claquant la porte, scandalisée par son prof principal qui n’avait aucune notion du mot _chuchoté._

Elle n’était pourtant pas susceptible. Il lui arrivait, c’est vrai, d’avoir le sang chaud — mais elle n’était pas impulsive.

Ce type devait avait avoir un don implanté à la naissance pour la rendre folle de rage. Il était programmé pour. C’était la seule explication.

Sans faire attention où elle guidait ses pas, elle s’éloigna de la circulation et des voies fréquentées, pour monter vers le haut de la ville. Elle continua au hasard à zigzaguer à travers les immeubles, plongée dans ses pensées, quand finalement elle arriva à un endroit entièrement vide, parsemé de quelques arbres, d’un silence de roi, seul rythmé par la pluie battante.

Après cette marche continuelle, CUL, un peu calmée, recommença à faire surface à cet endroit. Elle se rendit compte du presqu’orage qui s’était déclaré dans le ciel, et prit alors en considération qu’elle devait peut-être trouver un abri et de quoi se changer vu qu’elle était trempée jusqu’aux os.

Ses vêtements lui collait à la peau d’une manière désagréable, et ses longs cheveux rouge attachés en queue de cheval mal arrangée lui encadraient maintenant le visage et le bout de ses mèches rebelles humides la faisait frissonner.

Elle frictionna ses avant-bras d’une manière protectrice en grimaçant, et continua d’avancer plus doucement en guettant du coin de l’œil une place où elle pourrait s’abriter.

Au bout d’un moment, elle finit par constater que le chemin se dégageait lentement, pour finalement donner sur une espèce de petite falaise qui dessinait une magnifique vue sur l'océan, légèrement abritée par le feuillage d’un arbre.

Le paysage était sublime: d’un côté l’on pouvait non seulement voir la mer turquoise qui brillait de milles éclats malgré la pluie et les nuages sombres du ciel, et de l’autre, l’imposante ville de Nagoya.

Mais ce qui attirât le regard de CUL, ce fut le fait qu’elle n’était pas seule.

Une silhouette était plantée au bout de la crête. Recroquevillée, assise, toute petite. Une longue chevelure d’une couleur clair attachée en deux couettes roulait dans son dos, avant de s’étaler par terre.

Après réflexion, CUL jaugeât que s’était une fille qui était assise là — une petite jeune fille, les bras entourant ses genoux, et la tête levée vers le ciel. Ses yeux perdus dans l’immensité de ce dernier.

La pluie ne semblait pas la déranger; comme si elle n’existait pas, malgré la violence avec laquelle elle tombait — elle semblait figée dans le temps.

CUL l’observa un long moment — fit un pas; un second. Sous le second fit craquer une branche — alors elle s’arrêta. Elle avala sa salive, puis se figeât; comme si son sang venait de se glacer.

La fille venait de tourner la tête.

* * *

Ce fut… la seule fois où elle eut vraiment l’impression qu’Aoki la regarda.

Pour de vrai. Yeux dans les yeux. Un véritable échange — visuel ou tout court.

Ce fut la première, la seule et la dernière fois où elle put réellement contempler les immenses pupilles de cette fille vêtue tout de blanc.

Peut-être que ce ne fut que cinq minutes qui s’écoulèrent alors. Peut-être que ce fut une heure.

CUL ne le sut jamais, et cela lui importait peu.

Si elle l’avait pu, elle l’aurait regardé ainsi toute sa vie.

* * *

À partir de là, elle revint ici tous les jours.

Elle ne s’approchait jamais plus que ce qu’elle avait fait la première fois — ce n’était pas qu’elle était timide où qu’elle n’osait pas, mais elle avait ressentie que l'autre fille préférait qu’elle reste ainsi.

Elle avait beau ne pas parler, CUL ressentait ce qu’elle voulait, comme si elle l’avait dit à voix haute.

Non pas de façon précise — ce n’était pas comme si elle était doté de télépathie — mais elle comprenait. Elle percevait. Alors, elle s’exécutait.

Les demandes d’Aoki n’étaient pas refusables.

CUL ne savait plus la raison qui l’avait décidé à passer la voir tous les jours — peut-être n’y’en n'avait-il pas ? — mais dans tous les cas, elle le faisait.

Elle restait là, debout à trois mètres d’elle, la fixant sans bouger, tandis qu’Aoki continuait de regarder le ciel, sans prêter nul attention à l’intruse.

Elles ne bougeaient pas.

Ne parlaient pas.

Ne se regardaient pas.

Mais elles se comprenaient.

* * *

Aoki était là tous les jours.

À chaque fois que CUL venait, qu’elle partait, qu’elle revenait, et même pendant le temps où elle était là — Aoki ne bougeait pas.

Comme si elle ne partait jamais d’ici.

Elle restait assise au bord de la falaise — les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Elle ne fixait pas les cieux de manière poétique ou pour y regarder l’infinie — c’était comme si… elle y voyait _quelque chose. _Quelque chose d’autre que ce que les gens normaux peuvent y voir.

Quelque chose que seuls ces yeux lapis-lazuli sont capable de discerner.

* * *

Un jour, CUL s’était un peu plus approchée que d’habitude.

Aoki n’avait pas bronchée.

Alors elle avait fait quelques pas de plus, jusqu’à venir à côté d’elle, et s’était assise, sans un bruit. Là, elle avait attendu. Un peu. Avant de se racler la gorge.

Aoki ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Euh—

— Aoki.

— Hein ?

— Mon prénom — c’est Aoki. »

CUL avait eu du mal à réaliser qu’elle venait de lui parler.

C’était la première fois qu’elle entendait sa voix.

Une toute petite voix — une belle, douce, aiguë, très aiguë — adorable, éphémère voix. Toute petite. Éteinte.

Aoki n’avait pas bougée, et elle continuait d’observer le ciel sans imprimer la moindre émotion. CUL la regarda longtemps, étonnée. Elle se gratta l’arrière du crâne en détournant le regard, puis ferma les yeux.

« Moi… c’est Culz— Non. »

CUL rouvrit les yeux et regarda l’océan.

« Juste CUL. »

Et le silence retomba.

* * *

« Dis… as-tu déjà remarqué comme le ciel ment bien ? »

CUL sortie de ses pensées dans lesquelles elle s'était perdue jusqu'à présent, et tourna sa tête vers Aoki. Celle-ci avait bougée: sa petite tête ronde était emmitouflée dans ses bras qui entourés ses genoux, ses cils abaissés vers la mer.

« Aoki… ?

— Le ciel, reprit la jeune fille en laissant tomber sa frange devant ses yeux. Le ciel… il feint l’infini — mais moi, je sais; je sais qu’il ne l’est pas. Il ment. Il ment. S’il était infini, alors ce monde s’écroulerait. »

CUL cligna des yeux, incrédule. Jamais, au grand jamais Aoki lui avait parlait autant.

« Ma sœur, continua Aoki. Ma sœur — j’ai une grande et unique sœur — me l’a dit. Si le ciel est infini, alors ce monde tombera. Mon monde tombera. Je tomberai. »

Tout doucement, Aoki tourna la tête. Elle planta ses grandes prunelles claires dans celles de CUL, et le cœur de cette dernière manqua un battement lorsqu’elle distingua de fines larmes rouler sur les joues rondes et blanches d’Aoki, débordant de ses yeux telles des étoiles filantes glissant dans le ciel.

« Aoki— !

— C’est la dernière chose qu’elle m'ait dit. Ma sœur. Avant de me laisser ici. Je suis seule ici, tu sais ? Personne ne vient jamais. Je suis toute seule. Je suis tout le temps, tout le jour, toute seule. Peut-être l’ai-je toujours était… ? Je ne me souviens plus… »

CUL la regarda longuement, sans rien faire. Aoki pleurait — néanmoins elle ne sanglotait pas. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Comme elle le faisait dans chacun de ses gestes.

Aoki… était tout le temps silencieuse.

Elle avait recommencé ses drôles de chuchotements, dont CUL ne réussissait qu’à percevoir des sons incohérents.

CUL ne dit rien tout du long. Elle attendit. Patiemment. Calmement.

Elle attendit.

Lorsqu’Aoki arrêta ses murmures, elle se laissa tomber sur l’épaule de CUL tout doucement, ce qui la fit sursauter. Le corps d'Aoki était froid comme de la glace — pas une once de chaleur s'en échappé. Mais étrangement, CUL se sentie malgré tout au chaud et en sécurité ici, blottie contre elle, à l'abri du reste du monde.

Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, et elle se dit qu’il faudrait bientôt qu’elle rentre pour encore se payer un savon par ses parents.

Ceux-ci étaient très inquiets à propos de leur fille. C’était un couple moderne, et dès qu’ils avaient vu que CUL partait un peu à la dérive, ils avaient essayé de reprendre les choses en main (en la punissant plus souvent, en étant plus dur, en la réprimandant à la moindre bavure, en la cadrant pour les devoirs), mais cela n’avait pas marché.

Maintenant, ils agissaient comme des désespérés, et ils essayaient de trouver des gens extérieurs (la dernière fois, ils avaient voulu l’emmener chez un psy — elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou) qui pourraient lui venir en aide.

Cependant, alors qu’ils voulaient tout faire pour aider leur fille, c'était comme cela que CUL se sentait le plus blessée.

Tout ce qu’elle avait besoin... c’était qu’on arrête de lui parler de ses difficultés, qu’on lui dise qu’elle n’était pas toute seule, qu’elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, qu’elle était entourée et aimée et que tout ira bien à partir de là.

_« Je suis seule ici, tu sais ? Tout le temps, tout le jour, toute seule… »_

CUL posa son regard sur la fille qui venait de s’écrouler sur elle. Elle fut surprise de la découvrir endormie — profondément endormie, comme si elle n’avait pas fermé les yeux depuis des jours et des jours.

CUL la regarda, posa sa tête contre la sienne, et ferma les yeux, laissant le parfum des cheveux d’Aoki l’embaumer.

« Tu n’es plus toute seule, à présent. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le soleil qui vint réveiller CUL.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se remémorer la situation. Elle était allongée par terre, l’herbe fraîche abritant la rosée du matin lui chatouillant le visage, quelques crampes assaillant son corps suite à sa nuit à la belle étoile. Tout doucement, elle se releva, restant ensommeillée encore un bon moment, avant de réaliser quelque chose qui la frappa comme un éclair.

Aoki n’était pas là.

Elle qui n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre depuis des semaines, des mois — elle n’était plus sur le bord de la falaise.

Alarmée, CUL se remise sur ses jambes aussitôt, et chercha alors dans les environs la jeune fille. Elle parcouru ainsi toute la partie contiguë à la crête, mais aucune trace d’Aoki. Elle continua plus bas vers Nagoya, mais toutes ses recherches furent vaines.

Elle n’était plus là.

Elle n’était plus à ses côtés.

* * *

Aoki n’était plus nulle part.

* * *

« C’était… un suicide, qu’ils ont dit. »

L’homme avait tendu un dossier à CUL avec ces mots-là, sans plus d’attention pour cette adolescente rousse qui demandait des renseignements à propos d'une affaire qui datait de plus d’une dizaine d’années.

La jeune fille était maintenant assise au bord de la falaise, de la même manière qu’Aoki l'avait été auparavant, son regard fatigué flanqué sur les papiers désordonnés, et ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés qu’à l’habitude. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours depuis la disparation de sa compagne silencieuse — et elle n’était pas rentré chez elle depuis, se débrouillant comme elle pouvait pour vivre et manger, avant qu’elle n’ai finalement réussit à obtenir ces informations qu’elle avait à présent entre les mains. CUL n’avait jamais vraiment aimé lire — ou en tout cas pas plus que ça — néanmoins, elle se forçait à être attentive à chacune des lignes qui étaient imprimés là-dedans.

Puis elle finit par poser la pochette marron à côté d’elle avant de se lever et de regarder le paysage qui s’offrait devant ses yeux, et qu’elle avait eu si souvent l’occasion de contempler ces derniers temps. La mer était calme, le ciel bleu, les nuages flottant. L’ensemble était silencieux — comme à son habitude, l’on ne distinguer à peine que le bruit des vagues.

CUL savait pourquoi maintenant.

Aoki avait été la seule personne qui avait été en mesure de la comprendre.

Elles ne se parlaient pas — ne se regardaient pas — ne se touchaient pas.

Mais malgré cela, elles étaient devenues beaucoup plus intime que si elles s’étaient connues toute leur vie.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, sans un contact.

Juste par un silence doucereux et apaisant.

Elle abaissa doucement ses cils, et essaya de s’imaginer lentement la silhouette d’Aoki, debout face au vide — vision fragile, gracile, mais bien réelle pour CUL.

La fille bleue se retourna, très lentement, en faisant voler ses longs cheveux clairs derrière elle, un magnifique sourire illuminant son visage presque transparent.

Aoki lui tendit doucement la main — CUL la saisit.

* * *

_« Dis, Aoki… as-tu déjà remarqué à quel point je t’aimais ? »_


End file.
